A Rosy Valentine
by PinkPhoenixButterflies
Summary: It's nearly Valentine's Day and Hermione is upset. Find out why and how it ends.
1. Hermione's Dance Woes

**Write Fanfiction**

Hermione sat down and began to pick at her food.

Ron and Harry entered fifteen minutes later, and came over to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat across from Hermione and Ron sat next to him.

"Morning, Hermione!" Ron said cheerfully and began to pile the bacon and pancakes onto his plate. Harry reached out for some bacon and said "Good mor –" but stopped when he saw Hermione slouching in her seat, a frown on her face. He noticed she was pushing food around on her plate. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" He asked carefully.

She sighed. Ron looked up concerned. "Oh, it's just…" she trailed off.

"What?" Ron asked.

She looked up at the two boys. "It's just… Valentine's Day is in three days…and…and…nobody's asked me to the dance." Hermione blushed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron said "Sorry Hermione. I already asked Nicole Diamond from Ravenclaw. If you want, we can ask some of the guys and see if anyone can go with you."

"No, don't!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron gave Harry a funny look. "Why not mate? It was just a suggestion and she didn't say if she wanted us to or not."

"Err…well…like Hermione said, there is still three days. Maybe someone wants to ask her but hasn't yet." Harry swallowed hard and looked at them nervously.

Hermione huffed "Do you know someone who's planning to ask me or something, Harry?"

"Well…uh, you see…" Harry stalled.

The bell rang for their first class. Hermione was startled "Oh, it's time for class already!" She gathered her heavy bag "I wanted to review my notes before class."

A stressed looking Hermione quickly left the table before Harry had to answer her.

Harry sighed in relief. Ron raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak. Sensing his question Harry said quickly "We should probably hurry to class." He got up hastily and headed out the Great Hall doors.


	2. A Rosy Trail

**Write Fanfiction**

Three days later, Hermione woke up and got ready for the day. She was disappointed that she had not been asked to the Valentine's Day Dance yet. Hermione decided she would take Ron's advice and ask him at breakfast to find her a date.

It was Friday and everyone was going to be released from classes early that day to get ready for the dance. She applied some makeup. After putting her lip gloss on she headed down to the common room.

Upon entering, she was stunned by hundreds of red roses decorating the Gryffindor common room. Some people - mostly giggling girls - were admiring them and wondering who did it, and to whom it was for. Hermione noticed that the roses made a path from the stairs of the girls' dorm and out through the common room.

She headed out of the common room. The trails of roses lead all the way down to the Great Hall. Hermione opened the heavy oak doors and was stunned when she saw at least a thousand roses adorned the hall. _Wow! A really lucky girl!_ She thought. _The boy who did this must really like her._

Hermione noticed everyone had gone suddenly quiet for some reason. Her eyes followed the trail of roses that headed to the Gryffindor table and stopped. No one was sitting at the place where they stopped but an envelope was on the table. Above the envelope, written in red, with magic was: _Reserved for Hermione Granger._

Hermione was shocked. _These impressive rose and lettering charms were for her?_ She sat down at the seat and opened the fancy envelope.


	3. The Reply

**Write Fanfiction**

Hermione pulled out the parchment which read:

Dear Hermione,

Will you be my Valentine for the dance tonight?

- Harry

Hermione blushed. Looking up and around the table she noticed Harry was sitting next to her appearing hopeful.

She smiled and said "Yes, Harry, I would love to be your Valentine." Harry's handsome face lit up and a smile spread across his face. The hall erupted in disappointed cries by jealous girls and chattering gossip.

Ron clapped Harry on the back "Congrats mate."

After breakfast everyone started heading for their classes.

When classes finished Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and whispered "I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room once we change into our dance robes, okay?"

Hermione looked up at Harry. His eyes were shinning and his face was close to hers. She blushed and nodded.


	4. The Dance

**Write Fanfiction**

Finally, Hermione Granger was prepared for the dance. She wore a golden dress with matching shoes and nail polish. Her hair was worn down with glitter in her hair. Her makeup accentuated her face.

Upon entering the common room, Harry gazed up at her in amazement. He smiled gently at her and offered her his hand. Very unusual for Hermione, she giggled, taking Harry's hand and they walked down to the dance.

After a few quick dances Hermione suggested "Let's get some drinks and sit down a bit."

"Okay," Harry replied "You pick a table and I'll bring the pumpkin juice."

A few minutes later, Harry placed the glasses onto the small table for two.

They sat, drank, and chatted together. Laughing and smiling, Harry was enticed by Hermione. He leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. Blushing, he slowly pulled away and saw Hermione flushed.

"Uh..." He said nervously, "Do you want to go dance?" He asked as a slow song began.

"I'd love to."

They danced and flirted the rest of the night. At the end of the last slow dance, Harry gave Hermione another kiss, except it was a little longer than the first time. Pulling back he asked "Hermione, will you be my...uh...you know...girlfriend?"

Hermione blushed "Yes."

~ The End ~


End file.
